


a pack of dogs

by josiebelladonna, nirvhannahcornell (josiebelladonna), xtinamoon (josiebelladonna)



Series: joeyrotica [8]
Category: Anthrax (US Band), Bandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Banter, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Doggy Style, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Floor Sex, Food Kink, Foreplay, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Morning After, Morning Sex, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgy, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/josiebelladonna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/nirvhannahcornell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/xtinamoon
Summary: The follow up to good boys. Akasha finds herself alone with Joey and Scott in the apartment the next morning. She's positive the two of them are just going to leave it between the three of them. But one of those two boys has a trick up his sleeve. A trick that will send her to a place of torrid delight that only white metalheads dream of.
Relationships: Charlie Benante/Original Female Character, Dan Spitz/Original Female Character, Frank Bello/Original Female Character, Joey Belladonna/Original Female Character, Scott Ian/Original Female Character
Series: joeyrotica [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539070
Kudos: 1





	a pack of dogs

_April, 1987_.

There was something warm underneath me as I awoke the next morning on a strange bed. I rolled my head over the pillow to find Joey laying on his side, facing me there. It was such a strange feeling, waking up there in that bed next to him but I couldn't help but feel smug of myself. I got to sleep with two guys from Anthrax while my friends were back home in Jersey doing whatever.

But what was I laying on?

That was the least of my concern as I raised a hand to brush a lock of his lush black hair out of his serene oval face. I stroked the soft sun kissed skin making up the side of his face. He didn't stir as I brought my face closer to the cute little dimple in his chin. I took in the soft smell of his hair and his neck, and then I got an idea.

But what was that I lay on?

I turned my head the other way to find it was in fact Scott: at some point during the night, he had rolled over and pressed his back against mine. I guess I had rolled over, too, because I was practically laying on his back. My bare butt was pressed against his lower back and the waistband of his shorts.

But then I got an idea. An idea for the both of them.

I chewed on my bottom lip as I gazed on at Joey's slumbering face for a few more seconds.

Careful not to wake the both of them, I pushed myself down underneath the bed sheet, down the mattress. I kept my eye on Joey's toned flat belly and his gorgeous shapely hips. He had slept in the buff that night, so his dick was right there right before my face and looking a little big since it was in fact the morning after. I had a feeling he would love to wake up to this—always such a good boy in particular.

I let my eyes wander around the curvature of his hip and then the lovely skin underneath his belly button. But I wasn't here to give him kisses there, as gorgeous as that skin was there and as much as I felt myself moistening at the sight of this part of his body.

I stroked the shaft of his dick, the skin as smooth and sweet as freshly woven silk. I reached the head and gave him a little tap. I pushed myself further down the sheets by about an inch so my mouth could line up right with his head. I stuck his head right in between my lips. I let my mouth go down further along his shaft and then moved back as if I was sucking on a lollipop.

Soon, I reached as far as I could go and let my tongue glide along the side of the shaft. I knew he had to have been waking up at any given moment at the sensation.

I let go of him and hung there for a second. Still asleep. Scott was still asleep, too. I was going to have to blow him until he woke up.

But I have a tongue, and I let my tongue stroke all along the head, all along the silky sides of it. And then I put my mouth back on the shaft for another round of blowing.

I started out small, suckling on his head, and then I moved in closer and closer until I reached my reflex.

He groaned in his throat and reached up from his side.

I peeked up from underneath the blankets to see him looking right at me with his eyes partially open and his eyebrows knitted together.

“What the hell's goin' on?” he asked me, his voice breaking.

I kept my eyes pinned onto his face as I went as deep as I could go on his shaft. And he raised his eyebrows at me as a result.

“Oh, I see what you want,” he whispered, smirking at me. He raised a finger at me. “Hang on, baby doll—let me roll over—” I let go of him a second time and, careful not to wake up Scott, he rolled over onto his back for me. He peeled back the sheet so I could see what I was doing. His slender body was so gorgeous: just the very sight of his hip bones and his flat stomach was enough to moisten me in between my legs.

I set one hand next to his right hip and put my lips around his dick again. Within another deep throat moment, I knew he was ready.

I picked myself up into an upright position so I could straddle his hips. I took a seat and, once he slipped within my lips, I proceeded to grind over him. I kept my fingers relaxed on his hip bones: it was all I could do to steady myself without hurting him. I gazed into his eyes, those rich brown eyes, and I noticed he was breathing harder with each and every gyration.

Surely he was going to come at any second, given the sight of his toned chest heaving. I was about to do what I did the night before and press my finger onto his lips to silence him to delay his orgasm, but then Scott rolled over.

“Hey—”

I stopped right in place with the tip of Joey's taut dick still slipped onto the edge of my lips. He rolled his head over to look at Scott right in his groggy face. He blinked several times and then raised his thick eyebrows at me.

“What—in the fuck—is going on here?” he demanded, clearing his throat.

“What does it look like to you?” I retorted at him.

“Well, if he's gonna have some, it's only fair if you share,” he scoffed.

“Well, you're gonna have to wait your turn, big boy,” I told him off, grinding on Joey again. He let out a soft moan at me, and I knew he was about to reach the top of the hill again. He gasped and gave me a sharp, piercing shriek in response. I lifted off of him as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. I climbed off of his hips to let him roll onto his right side. Joey gasped to catch his breath and let out a series of soft moans.

Meanwhile, Scott put his hands underneath his thick dark hair and beamed at me like a prince.

“Finger me, baby,” he teased me.

“Go comatose for me, baby,” I fired it right back at him as I peeled back the bed sheet. Joey, who was still trying to catch his breath, brought himself into an upright position on the other side of the mattress.

“Where you goin'?” I demanded with a smirk on my face. He climbed to his feet and peered over his shoulder to crack a smile at me.

“I'm gonna need some water!” he sputtered, tripping on one of the floor boards. But he regained himself as he staggered out of the room, which in turn left me and Scott alone.

“So, do you wanna keep our little affair last night a secret?” he suggested as I peeled back the front of his shorts.

“I thought that was a given,” I pointed out as I stroked him with both thumbs and both index fingers.

“Touche,” he retorted. I poked and stroked until his chest started heaving, too. I noticed the skin on his dick growing taut at the sensation of my fingers. His turn had come.

I climbed up onto his hips and did the same there with him as I did with Joey. The difference with Scott was instead of letting loose like Joey he barred teeth and stared at me like a madman. I ground harder on his hips to make his climax come forth quicker.

He pinched his eyes shut and rolled his head to the side.

“Mmmm—yeah! Yeah! Yeah!”

I knew right away he was about to come. So I lifted up again.

And Scott rolled his head back over and accompanied with a low, pleasured groan.

“Fuck yeah,” he croaked. “Fuck—to the yeah.”

I climbed off of him and took a seat on the bed next to his hips. He ran his fingers through his hair as he let out a low whistle.

“Too good—” He opened his eyes to look right at me with his hand still up to the side of his head.

“You wanna get some breakfast?”

“I think Joey's already got a head start on us,” I confessed as the warm smell of coffee floated into the room.

“Anyone seen my pants?” Joey himself asked us from the doorway.

Within time, Scott had dressed again and I was about to put my top back on when Joey told us he'd be taking a shower before we headed on back to Brooklyn. No sooner had I picked up my bra and Scott had disappeared into the hallway to fetch his mail when the bathroom door closed.

I stood there with my bra in hand for a moment when I felt my scalp starting to itch. I hadn't showered in a couple of days, and I had no idea how long he would take in there as I caught the loud whistle of the shower head in the bathroom there.

Surely Joey wouldn't mind having a partner bathe with him. I took off my jeans again and made my way into the kitchen, and towards the bathroom door. I pushed open the door right as he climbed into the plain white porcelain tub.

“You wanna shower, too?” he asked me, bowing his head to keep the water out of his eyes.

“Please,” I told him, shutting the door behind me.

“Well, come forth now, baby doll—the water's perfect.”

I lifted one leg and, pressing my hand on the wall next to him so as to steady myself, set down my foot on the pale bath mat at the bottom of the tub. The warm water poured over my dreadlocks once I was in there all the way.

He tugged the curtain closed so we could have some privacy.

“Hold still,” I commanded him, putting my arms around his slim waist and my lips on his chest. The water washed over my head as I kissed the middle of his chest and made my way over to his right nipple. I ran my tongue along that taut dark skin. The warm water rushed all around me but my focus fixed on that nipple: giving him a good licking until I could feel his thighs brushing against my own. It was tricky given we stood in such a narrow spot, but I trusted the bath mat underneath us.

Joey pressed his back up against the wall as I gave his nipple what for. And then I moved onto his left.

I could feel his kinky curly hair dangling down over my face along with the water. I was about to turn around and let him have his way in the back when the soap fell out of the dish.

“Oh, shit—you mind getting that?” he asked me over the whistle of the shower head.

“Gladly, baby boy,” I told him with a wink and a pushing of one of my dreads out from my face. Keeping one hand pressed to the wall next to his head, I inched my way around so I faced the other way. I stooped over to pick up the soap when I felt his grip onto my hips.

We were surrounded by water, but I didn't believe he cared. I didn't care, either.

He held onto me as he thrust the head of his dick right square into my ass. My mouth fell open at the sensation. I clutched onto the shower curtain as he thrust to and fro, over and over again, right into my ass. The water trickled all through the roots of my dreads and down the back and the sides of my neck.

I started laughing as he thrust harder and harder right into my ass, right in between my butt cheeks.

“Spank me,” I ordered him, moving my head forward to let my dreads hang down towards the bottom of the tub. “Spank me, damn it!”

He tapped my ass with one hand and kept grinding up against me.

“Do it again!”

He did and that got another laugh out of me.

“Do it again! Good boy!”

He slapped my ass with just enough to coax a groan out of me.

“Ah, yes!” I held onto the edge of the tub and then he leaned down over my back.

“Don't mess with the bull, baby doll,” he said right into my ear, “—you'll get the horns.”

“Who said anything about messin' with the bull?” I retorted to him, turning back enough to press my lips onto his. He reached down, right next to my side and scooped up the bar of soap.

“Shall I wash you?” he offered me as he stood back upright.

“Please, baby.” I followed suit and inched around again so I could face him. He reached to our right for the wash cloth and rubbed the bar over the top side so it made a nice soft smelling lather. Joey was generous and gentle with rubbing it all over my dark skin, over my arms and down my chest and my stomach. When he reached my hips, he then handed the cloth to me and I did the same for him. He even lifted his arms over the matted curls on top of his head so I could do his pits and his sides. All the while, even as the soap rinsed off of the both of us, he kept his gaze locked onto me. I knew what he was thinking as I brought my face close to his lips.

He dropped his arms so he could reach around me. His fingers caressed over my butt.

“Where you goin', boy—” I asked him, but then I gasped at the feeling of his fingertips making their way onto the lips of my clit.

“That's where I'm goin', my queen.”

He stroked me a few times but I needed to get out of this shower. I kissed his neck which in turn brought a groan out from his throat. I kissed him again and that was when he reached over to switch off the water.

We stood there, his back up against the wall and our soaking wet naked bodies pressed against each other, but I was kissing him and he let me have at it for a moment before we heard a knock on the door.

“Joey? Kasha?” Scott called through the panel.

“Yeah?” Joey replied; I let go of my kisses on his neck.

“Frankie, Danny, and Charlie are here—they brought breakfast over!”

“Awesome! Hang on a second—” He returned his attention to me. “Kasha, you see those two towels on the rung back here?”

I turned my head to spot the twin soft green towels hanging on the metal rung on the wall right behind us.

“Hand the one closest to us to me, please.”

I lifted off of him to take the towel off the rung, almost losing my balance all the while. But I gave it to him for him to put it right over his soaking wet black curls and ruffle them dry. I stepped out of the tub and then, once I steadied myself on the mat there, I reached for the other towel to dry off myself. Before I could put it around my body, I felt him tap my butt again with his fingertips.

I gasped and peered over my shoulder at the mischievous grin on his face and the cute little hole in the side of his teeth.

“You're a bad boy,” I told him, wrapping the towel around my chest to hide my body from him.

“So I was a good boy, now I'm a bad boy?” he retorted, putting his towel around his waist.

“Exactly! You're a bad, bad boy.”

There was another knock on the door again.

“Hey, Kasha—” Scott called through the panel.

“Yes?”

“I assume this is your—brassiere here that I have in my hands.”

My mouth dropped open at that. I turned to look at Joey, whose eyes pinched shut and his face twisted into one of laughing, even though he made no sound. I wagged my finger at him before I stepped over to the door. I opened it and saw Scott standing there, cradling the cups of my bra right in his hands. I nibbled on my bottom lip at his flattened eyebrows and the soft blush crossing his face.

“It is,” I told him, not resisting the grin. Joey snickered right behind me while someone else in the other room giggled. I took my bra back from Scott and, once I closed the door, I turned to Joey right as he stepped out of the tub himself with his chest poked out and his belly sucked in even more.

“Don't climb out of the shower and suck in for me,” I scoffed at him as I let the towel drop down a bit to put my bra back on.

“Why not?” he teased me, poking out his chest even more as he flexed his arms for me.

“'Cause you ain't got much to suck in, baby boy.” My fingers slipped as I tried to hook up my bra at the back.

“Here, let me help—” I turned around with the cups hanging around my breasts. I straightened up so he could hook them nice and snug there in the middle of my back. I felt his fingers slither through the roots of my dreadlocks.

“You wanna do that here?” I teased him as he gave my hair a gentle tug. “While there's breakfast awaiting?”

“Just a little bit. Just a little bit before we have some more fun later on.”

We stepped out of the bathroom to find Scott, Frankie, Danny, and Charlie seated on the couch in the next room. Dan, the little guitarist with light straight long hair the color of molasses and bright blue eyes, burst out laughing at the sight of us. Charlie, the tall drummer with a chubby face and a cute deep dimple in his chin, almost gagged on his scrambled eggs. Frankie, the handsome bass player with long soft looking dark hair down past shoulders, set down his plate of food on his lap so he could clap at us and flash Joey a thumbs up.

“Yes, thank you, thank you,” said Joey as we entered the room. I glanced over at him and his pressing his hands on his hips and looking kind of smug.

“Come on in, you two,” Scott coaxed us, totally unfazed by the fact the only thing separating me from them was that towel. The four of them took the sofa, which meant Joey and had to stand and eat our breakfast of light and fluffy pancakes and sausage patties.

“So you must be the infamous Akasha,” Frankie greeted me with a twinkle in his dark eyes.

“I am!”

“I remember seein' you on the rail,” Danny told me, wagging his finger at me. “The one little black girl in the audience.”

“The only metalhead in her friend group, too,” Joey added before he took a bite of cake.

“Really?” Danny raised his eyebrows at me.

“It's true. The one black girl in a metal crowd and the one person in my group of friends who wanted to come see Anthrax in New York City. I'm from Jersey, so it wasn't that much of a drive.”

I set down the fork on the side of the plate in order to fix my bra strap. I glanced over at Frankie on the end of the couch closest to me as he eyed my hand on my strap. Maybe it was that twinkle in his eye but I had a feeling about him.

Joey wolfed up his pancakes like he was starving to death, but I knew he only did it because he was horny and wanted more tummy kisses from me. Scott and Danny finished up their plates and I knew they had had enough. Frankie set down his empty plate on his lap and cleared his throat. He reached into his pocket for something—my bracelet!

“I believe this is yours,” he told me.

“It is!” I took it and, using one hand, I slipped those black beads and bone dice over my wrist. “What happened to it?”

“Charlie found it on the floor but he wanted me to give it to you.”

“Aw.” And Charlie shrugged his shoulders at me as he looked up at me from underneath his frizzy bangs. Frankie cleared his throat again.

“Akasha, can I ask you something in the next room?” he started.

“You can ask her here,” Charlie pointed out as he took another bite of scrambled eggs.

“Yeah, but—”

“Frankie wants a little privacy,” Joey added, setting a hand on his bare belly.

“Frankie wants a little privacy.” He stood to his feet and coaxed me into the kitchen. I followed him towards the opposite wall, closer to the doorway of the bedroom. He showed me a smile as he ushered me inside.

I had gone about three steps when I felt him push me down onto the bed. But I caught myself on my right hand and turned around to face him. Frankie lunged for me: he loomed over my body with the crotch of his jeans right over my own bare crotch.

“I'm not gonna count to ten,” he snarled at me, “—I'm not even gonna count to one, if you shut ya mouth before I sing you a lullaby!”

Using my free hand, I held onto his chin and brought him closer to my face.

“You wouldn't,” I hissed at him, and without hesitating for a moment, I stuck my tongue right into his mouth, as far as I could make it go. I stood up with my lips locked onto his. Frankie staggered back towards the door, and that was when the towel fell off of me, so I stood there naked except for my bra, Frenching him like he had never been Frenched in his life. Frankie pulled back and gaped at me for a second.

And then he showed me a devilish smirk.

“Suck me,” he whispered.

“Only if you suck me, baby boy,” I retorted. He raised an eyebrow at me as he peeled off his shirt and pushed me back onto the bed. I straightened myself onto my back as he took off his shorts and his underwear. Frankie climbed over me in the opposite direction so his dick hung right over my face. I opened wide to suck on his head and his shaft.

I could feel him licking me right between the legs. So I wasn't just getting wet.

I could feel him hardening inside of my mouth. I did just what I did with Joey in that I ran my tongue along the side of his shaft before I ran as deep as I could go. I was about to moisten up even more for Frankie when I had that feeling of being watched.

I moved my head over a little bit to find Joey, Scott, Danny, and Charlie standing there in the doorway with their eyes wide and their faces without any kind of expression.

“Let's get her!” Joey declared, shaking his head about so some water dripped off him curls. He let the towel fall off of his hips as he dove onto the bed next to me. Frankie rolled off of me onto the other side of the bed and onto the floor. I looked over at Scott stripping off his shorts. Charlie took off his shoes and peeled off his jeans.

“Come and get it, boys!” I declared, putting myself into a squatting position there on the bed. “You nasty naughty boys! You pack of dogs!”

“On the floor! On the floor!” Frankie called out, and Joey and I hopped off the foot of the bed onto the floor. I turned to Danny and the rich red blush spanned over his face. He swallowed as he gazed on at my almost naked body.

“Well, I'm fucked,” he muttered; I looked closer to find his pupils dilating at the sight of me.

“Come and get it, little man,” I whispered to him, coaxing him to join the five of us down on the floor.

“Come and get it, you bad boys!” I repeated as I got down in a crawling position at the foot of the bed, down on my knees.

Joey got down to my right; Scott to my left; Frankie right in front me. All three men spread for me. I lifted my hands and reached for Scott and Joey. Frankie slid closer to me for my lips. I felt big strong hands grip onto my hips.

I fondled Scott and Joey's dicks, cradled Frankie's dick in my mouth, and Charlie thrusting from behind.

The feeling was unreal, especially once Danny came up from behind to penetrate me lower than my butt like what Charlie was doing.

I was about to make five men come at the same time when I let Scott and Joey's dicks relax in the cup of my hands, released Frankie from my lips, and closed my legs.

“Don't,” I ordered them.

Using the pads of my thumbs, I stroked Scott and Joey with a touch as light and gentle as a feather. Scott gritted his teeth. Joey's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

I let my tongue glide around the side of Frankie's shaft to make a soft moan escape his lips. I gazed hard into his face for a moment, that is until Joey lowered his head for a better look at me. I stared into his face as I caressed him with two fingers. I looked over at Scott and the burning flame in his dark eye. I went down as deep as I could on Frankie.

And then I lifted my fingers from Scott and Joey to tell Charlie and Danny to go forth.

We all went so slowly: the six of us rose higher and higher in unison as I sucked down as deep as I could on Frankie; Scott fell onto his back with his arms spread out from his body at every stroke of my thumb and my fingers. Joey closed his eyes and leaned against the foot of the bed with his mouth agape and some of his wet hair strewn over his face.

Charlie and Danny, the tag team, were about to come at some point when I tasted it. Frankie came right in my mouth. I had no choice but to swallow it down.

I let go of him right as Scott came right on my forearm, missing my bracelet by an inch. I let go of Joey's dick as he came, too, missing my hand but getting me right on the knee. Danny pulled out, and so did Charlie: the both of them falling back, breathing hard.

“Wow,” Charlie blurted out.

“Wow, indeed,” Scott added, out of breath.

“Good boys,” I told them, turning my head to look at Charlie and Danny, both of whom had leaned against the wall behind me. I returned to look at Joey leaned against the side of the bed with his hair over his face but his mouth twisted into a euphoric smile. Frankie ran his fingers through his hair as he propped himself back on his elbows. Scott just lay there with his arms spread out and his knees crossed. I was out of breath, too. And I had come on my arm and on my knee. But they did good.

“Good boys,” I repeated. “Now, let's clean up and get back to the venue.”

**Author's Note:**

> _*Atomic Dog by George Clinton plays in the background*_


End file.
